


home is wherever i'm with you

by thegreenfairy246



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Light Angst, Royalty, Running Away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenfairy246/pseuds/thegreenfairy246
Summary: everyone thinks they know what's best for you. you know what's really best for you is bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 9
Collections: Marvel xReader Fanfiction Fest 2020





	home is wherever i'm with you

You had spent the week watching your father try to arrange a marriage between you and the heir of the neighboring kingdom. He was King and all he cared about was creating alliances, and leaving his kingdom in good hands. Your future was being planned right in front of your eyes and nobody bothered to ask you if you were okay with it. Your afternoon was filled with yet another boring lunch. Everyone talked about you like you weren't even there, and there were a million places you would have preferred to be. Rising from your seat, you slipped out the door and down the hallway before anybody had noticed your absence. As usual, you made your way to the gardens. You would have spent entire days there if you could have. Not because of the flowers, though they were truly lovely. The real reason you spent all your time there was the man who cared for them. Bucky had been hired by your father several years ago to maintain the castle grounds. His real name was James, and although you weren't sure why, you were the only one he let call him Bucky. Shortly after he arrived the two of you grew closer, and it wasn't long until you started a relationship.

Bucky was pruning roses as you walked up. He looked up from his work as he heard your footsteps get closer. A smile spread across his face when he saw it was you, but something resembling disgust soon replaced it. "I haven't seen much of you this week. I take it your father is still planning on marrying you off?"

"You would be correct."

He avoided your eyes as he said, "What are you doing here then? Shouldn't you be with your future spouse?"

"Well yes I probably should. But I wanted to see you."

Bucky dropped the shears as he backed you against the gate. "Why? All of a sudden you care for my company again again?"

You placed your hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "I've always cared for your company Bucky. You understand the situation I'm in. I've not had a free moment in days." You paused and ran your fingers through his hair. "Don't be angry with me. You know I'd rather be with you."

"Come away with me then."

"Bucky…" 

"I know I can't give you the life you're used to, but I could make you happy."

"Don't do this again love. Please."

"You know we could have a good life, filled with more happiness than either of us has known."

You knew you couldn't accept him, no matter how much you wanted to. The fear of what would happen if you were caught stopped you every time Bucky asked.

"I can't Bucky."

"Can't or won't?"

You sighed. "Both."

You watched Bucky's face as the hope faded away. "Then there's nothing more for us to discuss."

"But I've got time now, the whole afternoon. We can-"

Bucky grabbed the shears again. "No. We can't. If we can't be together, there's no point in continuing to fool ourselves."

A bitter laugh escaped you. "You care that little for me then?"

"Excuse me?"

"You can discard me that quickly?"

Bucky glared at you as he ground out, "Don't speak that way. You should know I'd sooner lose everything than lose you. Maybe you don't know me as well as I thought."

Before you could say anything else, your father walked around the corner.

"Well, James. It seems you have forgotten what your purpose is here. My child is not in your charge, my grounds are in your charge. Every moment you spend doting on one, the other one suffers immensely. Do your job or I'll find someone else that will."

You watched as Bucky stormed out of the garden and your father turned his anger on you. With a finger in your face he said, "You are not to speak to him again. Do you understand? You are promised to someone else. You will never be with a common gardener."

"Yes father. I understand."

You waited until your father was truly gone and started searching for Bucky. After several hours with no luck, you gave up and went inside. The next day, you slipped out of the castle early and went straight for the gardens. You found him planting new tulip bulbs. He looked up as he heard your footsteps.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to speak to you."

Bucky chuckled. "What could you possibly have to speak to me about?"

"I wanted to tell you that I changed my mind about us. If you'll still have me."

Bucky's mouth fell open in shock. "You what?"

"I know I've hurt you before when I've rejected you. I'm sorry for that. But I do want to spend my life with you. Whatever happens." You stepped closer and brushed several strands of hair off his face. "I'll do anything to be with you."

Bucky leaned into the touch. "Are you sure?"

"I am."

At that he wrapped his arms around you and buried his face in your neck. 

You whispered, "I take it you'll have me?"

Bucky chucked. "Of course I'll have you. Meet me at the stables tonight at dark."

"I'll be there." 

Bucky pressed a kiss to your lips and sent you on your way. You tried to make it through the rest of the day without giving anything away. Now that you had made a plan, you were truly excited. Even when you thought of all you would be leaving behind, it wasn't enough to dampen your mood. 

That night, you finally got to retire to your bedroom. You stayed there only briefly before you headed to meet Bucky. You found him in the stables readying a horse.

He smiled when he saw you. "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show."

"I'm glad I can still surprise you then."

He wrapped you in a hug before climbing on top of the horse. Once he was settled, he offered you a hand.

"Are you ready?"

You grinned. "More ready than you know."

You wrapped your arms around Bucky's middle and let your head rest between his shoulder blades. You didn't know what life you were heading towards, but you knew it would be better than the one you were leaving.

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i had a really fun time writing this! if you liked it you can follow me on tumblr @blueberrythor. thank y'all for reading!


End file.
